Never thought possible
by RulerofFire
Summary: BBxNaomi M. pairing When to opposites work together, what is the outcome? Since the summary sucks, you'll just have to find out by reading it. Good reviews please!
1. A New Plan

**Author's note: **Yay!! My first Death Note story!! Idea for the story and most of the writing by me, some minor ideas and various other things by my brother. Pairing is BBxNaomi M. so if you don't like it...just walk away quietly.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Death Note or any of the characters associated with it. Please don't rub it in my face if you do.

* * *

**A New Plan**

Escaping from the California State Prison was easy enough for Beyond Birthday. All he had done was fake a Kira heart attack and then slip out of the morgue, unnoticed by the scrambling guards.

Kira had been targeting major prisons all over the world and inducing heart attacks in all of the death row or life sentenced criminals. California had recently been targeted but that was the least of Beyond's worries. The news had used his alias, Rue Ryuzaki, and the murders had been called either 'The Wara Ningyo Murders' or 'The locked room killings'. The name 'L.A.B.B. Murder cases' had been dropped from all reports, as a request from L himself. Right now though, the only thing Beyond was worried about was how he was going to get out of the nearby prison parking lot with only the clothes on his back and a stolen set of keys. He didn't even remember who he had stolen them from, since there were too many guards fussing over his 'dead' body, but it had already been 15 minutes and not one of the cars seemed to be lighting up. He was starting to get frustrated.

"I guess I could always_ walk_ out of this god-forsaken place..." he told himself, hearing the anger in his voice as he spoke.

He started walking away from the parking lot when a stylish motorcycle caught his eye. He looked from the sleek black mach-bike, to the keys in his hand and mentally slapped himself. Those couple years in prison must have done something to the logical part of his mind if he had missed something as simple as that. With a sigh of exhaustion, Beyond put the tinted helmet on (thank goodness the guards around here were so cautious), and with a bit of intuition, managed to figure out the controls and finally drive away from the California State Prison.

* * *

Beyond Birthday almost couldn't recognize himself when he looked in the mirror.

After driving for about thirty minutes, he had stopped at a local department store and easily stole a wallet from a busy mother, who had left her purse unattended while trying to control her three noisy kids. When he had picked out some new clothes, he paid for them and then immediatly went to the dressing rooms to change. When he looked in the mirror though, he had to blink twice to make sure it was his reflection that was staring back at him. He had picked out a pair of long, black denim jeans with a chain already attached to the belt loops. His torso was covered with a black tank top and a long sleeved, button-up shirt (which he lazily buttoned halfway). Upon closer inspection, he realized that the stitching on the button-up was a dark red and there was an almost unnoticable skull and crossbones sewn into the back. He had finished the outfit off with a plain black beanie hat to cover up his disheveled hair.

When he walked out of the dressings room, he was nearly tackled by the now-drooling teenage store clerk.

"Wow! That outfit looks _so_ hot- uh, amazing on you!! You can pull off the goth look really well!" the girl pratically yelled.

Beyond was clearly taken aback by this little developement. Did he really look that good? It took him a few moments before he realized that the girl was still talking to him.

"-and I have this thing for guys who can pull off the whole 'dark and mysterious' look and you- hey! where are you going?"

Beyond had started walking away from the over-eccentric girl and didn't plan on turning back around just to see her drool over him again. However, he did stop when she mentioned why she stopped him.

"You forgot your shoes!"

He thought about going back and retrieving his shoes, but eventually went against the idea. The jeans were long enough to cover his feet anyway. So, he just continued walking, leaving the confused girl at the counter.

* * *

Beyond regretted not getting the shoes.

He was forced to stop at a nearby rest area when the engine got so hot, he felt as if his feet were on Fire...again. The thought of Fire seemed to bring back the memory of when he set himself ablaze for a few seconds before Naomi Misora put out the Flames. In those few seconds, he could literally feel his skin peel off his body. Those had been the most painful 40 seconds of his life.

Rehab hadn't been much better. The doctors gave him numerous skin grafts and did their best to try and make him appear somewhat normal again. When that was over, he found out that his face wasn't really burned at all. Just some minor burns along his collarbone. It was his chest and back that had suffered the most damage and at times, he still had trouble breathing due to the heat being inhaled and damaging his lungs. If it wasn't for Naomi Misora, he wouldn't have to deal with this pain or pretend to be dead.

Naomi Misora.

The woman who put out the Fire and then arrested him for his murders was also the same woman whom he had worked alongside and manipulated. She was also the same woman who nearly kicked his ass in the alley when he tried to attack her.

For a long time, Beyond wondered what it was about this woman that made L want to put her in charge of being his eyes, ears, and shield. Sure, she was a skilled FBI agent and was well trained in Capoeira, but he honestly didn't think she was that smart. At every scene, he pratically showed her where all the clues led and manipulated her so easily that it seemed like child's play. And yet, Naomi had figured out that it was him who had committed the crimes. He couldn't figure out how she had hid such a perceptive mind for so long without him realizing it.

In the end, when Beyond put all this information together, he found that he couldn't bring himself to hate Naomi. Sure she had ruined his chance of surpassing L, but she had also given him another chance to try again. Whether he knew it or not, Beyond found himself trying not to linger on the past and just try and move forward with another plan in mind. His desire to surpass L had not diminshed in the least, but now he wanted to try a different approach. Something less violent. But in order for this new plan to take action, he would need Naomi Misora's help. Looks like he would have to continue driving until he came across an airport. From there, he'd travel to Japan (where Kira had started his killings) and begin his hunt for Naomi.

Yes, this plan would surely put him ahead of L.

Beyond Birthday was going to be the one to solve the Kira case.

* * *

**Author's notes (continued): **The second chapter to this story is already done. I just need to type it up. I'm working on the third chapter now and that's where things start happening. This chapter was just really for descriptions. It'll definitly pick up in the next couple of chapters. Anyway, here are some fun facts about this chapter:

1) The clothes Beyond has on are the clothes I was wearing while I was writing this chapter.

2) Some random girl really did almost tackle me when I walked into a store with those clothes on.

3) It must be an OCD thing but I _must_ capitalize any 'f' that has any relation to Fire...there, I just did it again. I'm sorry if this annoys anybody.

Also, if you haven't read _Another Note_ (Death Note novel) I suggest you do that, since there are some spoilers in this chapter.

-**RulerofFire**


	2. Learning and Planning

**Author's Notes: **As I said in the last chapter, if you haven't yet read _Another Note_, I highly recommend you do.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Death Note okay? End of story.

* * *

**Learning and Planning**

"Thank you for flying California Airlines Mr. Damascus."

Beyond simply nodded and pocketed his plane ticket. He knew it would be easy enough to steal a couple of credit cards and some cash, but he had been expecting to show some sort of identification.

'Either this airport has the worst security system ever, or they believe that credit cards wouldn't lie.' Beyond mused to himself. Ninety-five percent chance it was the latter.

After finding his seat in the first class cabin (window seat of course), he settled down and looked out the window. He could see the orange-vested workers throwing the last of the luggage into the cargo hold. He could also see the sunset in between the buildings of San Fransisco. Beyond was definitly going to miss California. The weather was better than the wet, dreary, and cold climate of England.

'I guess I'll just have to come back for a visit when this Kira case is over and done with.'

Beyond finally tore his eyes away from the window and noticed that a young woman had taken the seat beside him. He also noticed that she seemed to be staring at the floor...no, his feet to be more precise. He still hadn't gotten any shoes, and had managed to convince the flight attendant that his shoes had disappeared during the security check.

"Do you like my feet, or is there something else that interests you?"

The young woman jumped at hearing his voice and turned away embarrassed. The quick glance at him was all Beyond needed to look above her head and see her name.

_Akasuki Au- 3171992_

'Japanese eh?' Beyond thought with interest. He began searching for a way to _properly _identify the woman...

"Excuse me miss."

The woman slowly turned back to face him and Beyond noted that she had a small blush along her cheeks. She immediatly started apologizing.

"I-I'm sorry for staring, it was very rude of me-"

"Don't apologize. You were only curious."

When he said this, the woman seemed to relax a little bit, but the blush was still prominent on her face.

"Anyway," Beyond continued,"I happened to notice the name on your bag is Japanese. Are you by any chance fluent in the language?"

The woman looked a bit uneasy for a moment before giving in.

"Um, well, yes. I'm going to Japan to visit relatives, but I did originally grow up in the Kanto region. Why?"

Perfect. Not only did Beyond manage to get a flight to Japan with little effort on his part, but he had somehow ended up sitting next to a woman who knew the language well. This was starting to be too easy.

"Oh, well, I'm going to visit there myself. I'm visiting a friend actually, but I'm afraid I don't know the language very well. Since this will be a painfully long trip, I was kind of hoping you could, I don'k know, teach me some of the language?" Beyond was surprised with how casual he sounded. Normally, there was always a mixture of spite and deciet in his voice.

The woman looked nervous again.

"I-I don't know. Japanese is a pretty hard language to learn. I don't think you'll be able to-" She was cut off by Beyond waving his hand.

"Don't worry about me. I'm a quick learner."

* * *

True to his word, Beyond Birthday had absorbed everything Akasuki Au had taught him, including a book filled with numerous Japanese symbols, and some city and street names.

'I guess the Kanto region is as good a place to start. Then Tokyo if I can't find Misora here.'

Beyond cracked his neck as he walked down the street and heard some of his leg joints pop as well. That was definitly the longest he had ever been sitting in a _normal _position since crouching apparently wasn't allowed on the plane.

**Grrrrroooooowwwwwlllllll...**

It was then that he remembered that he hadn't eaten anything in the past couple of days. With a sigh, he continued walking down the street looking for a hotel to stay at so that he could order some room service.

* * *

The Tokyo Garden Hotel was definitly one of the best hotels money could buy. Using up the last of Mr. Damascus's credit card, he checked into a luxurious suite with one large king-sized bed in one room, and an entire living area in another room. The kitchen itself was huge with a normal sized fridge piled with a variety of different Japanese foods.

"Okay, ice cream, cookies, candy...but no jam. Ugh, this hotel had better have jam." Beyond growled as he started pressing some numbers on the phone.

Ten minutes later, he was happily eating the strawberry jam off of his fingers and coming up with a plan in order to find Naomi Misora.

* * *

I'm sorry for the incredibly long wait. Viruses and computers don't mix. Anyway, chapter 3 will hopefully be posted much sooner. Enjoy!

**-RulerofFire**


	3. Surprise Meeting

**Author's Notes: **Probably the shortest chapter so far. Don't worry, the chapters will start getting longer pretty soon.

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Death Note.

* * *

**Surprise Meeting**

Beyond didn't think finding Naomi Misora would be that easy. All it took were a couple of calls to the FBI department, and asking if anyone there went by the name of Naomi Misora. He found out that she was no longer an agent, but her fiance Raye Penber was on leave in Japan staying at a nearby hotel. The next day, Beyond Birthday checked out of the hotel and got ready to check into another. The Kanto Suite Hotel.

* * *

The FBI hadn't told the 'distant relative' that Raye Penber was dead. Nobody was even supposed to know about the FBI's involvement with the Kira investigation. It was so top secret, Raye hadn't even disclosed much information regarding the case to Naomi. The most he talked about work was when he mentioned that he was forced to show his badge to someone on the bus that was hijacked. That was almost a week ago. Now, Raye was dead. He had died of a heart attack at the train station a couple of days ago. After a few hours away from her and Raye's shared hotel room, Naomi had put 2-and-2 together and came to the conclusion that Kira was the person on the bus who Raye had shown his badge to. She also deduced that Kira had the hijacking all planned out in an attempt to get Raye's name. Meaning, not only did Kira know he was being followed, but Kira could also kill by means other than heart attack.

Naomi had been sitting on a park bench for almost two hours, putting all of the information together and then debating to herself whether or not it would be a good idea to talk to the police. She knew L was working on the Kira case but she doubted he knew about her recent developement. Or maybe he did know already...or at least thought about it.

She finally decided to go talk to the police and try and get a hold of L tomorrow. Right now, all she wanted was to go back to her hotel room and brew herself a cup of coffee.

She really had to unwind.

* * *

As she opened the door to the hotel, she immediatly knew someone had been, or still was, in the room. She smelled coffee from the kitchen in the other room and she could hear the t.v. as well.

'I know I turned the t.v. off before I left. And I just came back here to get some coffee...oh God, please let it be a maid.'

Naomi quietly walked over to the doorway to the kitchen/living area and looked around for any signs of a cleaning maid.

"Hello Naomi Misora."

Naomi froze. She knew that voice, but why couldn't she remember who it belonged to?

"It's been a long time since we last saw each other. I must say, you've gotten more beautiful over the past couple of years."

Naomi looked over to where the voice was coming from and saw a chair facing away from the doorway and towards the window. She could see her reflection and figured that was how he knew she was there. But when she caught sight of his reflection...

"Beyond!"

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter. They'll start getting longer pretty soon. Give or take a few days since my computer won't let me log onto my own account. I'm secretly doing this from my dad's account. Anyway, review and enjoy!

**-RulerofFire**


	4. Theory

**Author's Notes: **I didn't write this chapter or the next one. My brother did, so if anything is missing or confusing in any way, then blame him. I'm so nice XD

**Disclaimer: **There is a 100 percent chance that I will never own Death Note.

* * *

**Theory**

"What are you-...when did you-...how did you find me?!" Naomi's voice was a mixture of anger, fear, and surprise.

Beyond merely smiled then stood up and off of the chair. He had taken the beanie hat off, resulting in his hair being messier than normal. When he turned and faced Naomi, she saw that the circles under his eyes were more profound than before and he definitely looked thinner.

" Oh Naomi. You always seemed to underestimate me. Finding you was as easy as calling the FBI department and asking where you were. It's a shame really, because I was hoping that you would be somewhere less obvious than Japan. But I guess with the Kira case an all, you had no choice. Or at least Raye Penber had no choice. Will we be expecting him anytime soon?"

The mention of her ex-fiancés name made Naomi flinch. So even Beyond Birthday didn't know he was dead. She knew she couldn't let him know that.

"Yes. He should be coming back at any moment now. Meaning you had better leave _now_." She had managed to keep her voice as even as she possibly could, but unfortunately, her earlier flinch had not gone unnoticed by Beyond. He used that to determine that Raye wouldn't be joining them.

"Leave? But I just got here. Oh, I'm sure Raye wouldn't mind if he caught a couple of friends just hanging out. Or maybe I should rephrase that and say he _wouldn't have minded_." The slight widening of her eyes told him that he was right in his assumption. "Judging from your reaction, Raye won't be coming, and I'm assuming that's either because he dumped you, which is only a 3 percent possibility, or he's dead. The latter seems more likely."

Naomi knew it was pointless to try and argue with this man. He had already read her expression and saw through her lie. There was no point in hiding it anymore.

"Fine, you win. Yes, Raye is dead, but that's not why I'm depressed."

"I never said you were depressed."

"...Well, I guess I just assumed...never mind..."

Beyond had taken a few steps towards Naomi while she had been talking but stopped when her eyes met his again.

"So, you mentioned that you _weren't_ depressed. About what if I may ask?"

Naomi seemed completely unaware that Beyond had even moved. "I'm not depressed over the fact that Raye left me no notes that I could use in order to help solve the Kira case. I'm a little bit angry, but I can deal with it. I just wish he had left me _something _to go on..." It was then that Naomi realized that she was spilling all her thoughts out to a serial killer who seemed to be getting closer by the second. She unconsciously took a step back.

"What notes could he have possibly left you?" Another step closer.

Another step back. "Raye had been assigned to observe some people and rule them out as possible suspects. Then just about a week ago, he was caught in the middle of a bus hijacking. During the hijacking, he was forced to show his FBI badge to one of the passengers. A few minutes later, the hijacker apparently ran off the bus and was struck by an oncoming car. Then just a couple days ago, nearly a week after the bus incident, Raye died of a heart attack at the train station. I don't think it was coincidence. I believe Kira was the person Raye had shown his badge to."

Beyond stopped his quiet advances and looked genuinely interested.

"So Kira manipulates Raye to show him his badge, waits a week for the news to die down, then kills Raye. Interesting theory Misora. But does that mean you think that Kira _planned_ the hijacking? It does seem a bit odd that Kira would just _happen _upon a FBI agent..." Beyond trailed off when he saw the look of shock on Naomi's face. So she had been thinking the same thing as well.

"Yes, I do think it's possible Kira planned the whole hijacking. That would mean he knew he was being followed, Raye would get on the bus, a wanted criminal would hijack the bus, and said criminal would get hit by a car and die. And not only would that mean Kira was most likely one of the people Raye was observing, but also-"

"Kira could kill by means other than a heart attack and he can control what happens before a person dies."

The fact that Beyond had come to the same conclusion as she had made her feel much more confident in her theory. 'Exactly what I had been thinking...'

"Yes, I believe that's exactly what Kira can do."

"Well as the old saying goes, 'Great minds think alike'. But now what are you going to do? Surely L would like this information."

Hearing those words immediately made Naomi realize that she was just being used to get to L again.

"Beyond, I refuse to be used as a pawn to get to L...again. So if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go to the police station. If you're not gone by the time I get back-"

Naomi was cut off when Beyond took a few more steps towards her. This action resulted in her taking a couple more steps back and hitting her back against the wall. He had her cornered.

"Naomi, I already underestimated you once. Why would I make that mistake again?" Beyond was now fully standing in front of her, blocking any means of escape. "Besides, since we both came to the same conclusion, it would probably benefit the both of us in the long run if we worked on this case together."

There was no way out of this. Beyond was so close, Naomi couldn't use any of her capeoria techniques, or even run away (not that she would run away like some coward). Instead, she stood to her full height and looked down at the hunched man. She was challenging him.

"Just because we came to the same conclusion, doesn't mean we should work together. Besides, your real objective is L, isn't it? Why did you come all this way to find me anyway?"

The million dollar question. The question Beyond thought he had an answer to. He knew she would ask why. He had convinced himself that he needed her and nothing else. But thinking about it now, why did he need her? How could he have overlooked this?

"I don't know."

That was all he could say. He honestly hadn't thought of why he needed Naomi in his plan to get to L. He just went on a gut feeling that she would be important somehow. So far, all she did was give him useful information regarding the Kira case. And he was sure he probably would've figured that out sooner or later.

"You don't know?! You tracked me down, broke into my hotel suite, your pretty much almost assaulting me, and yet you don't kn-"

This time Naomi was cut off due to Beyond's arms quickly placing themselves on either side of her head. He also stood to his full height, a good few inches taller than she was.

"I don't know why I was looking for you. Something told me you would be essential to me and I just followed that instinct. And you know, if we worked together on this, maybe..."Beyond hadn't noticed before how close his face was to Naomi's. She also noticed this and blushed. "...maybe we can both get what we want. For me, it's going to be surpassing L by solving this case. For you," he leaned in closer," you'll be able to avenge Raye. If we work together and catch Kira, then we both win. How about it?"

He had gotten so close, that Naomi could almost taste the sweets on his breath.

"Very well. We'll work together. And I guess that means you'll be staying here for the time being. Just know that you are not to leave my sight, after all, you are a serial killer and it-"

For the last time that day, Beyond cut her off.

"I've got two things to say to you. One, everybody thinks Rue Ryuzaki is dead. Nobody but you and L knows that Beyond Birthday is still alive. Two," he hesitated for a second," you talk to much."

With that, he brought his head down and met her lips with his.

* * *

Wow, bet nobody was expecting that. Good reviews please!! Chapter 5 on it's way!

**-RulerofFire**


	5. Emotion

**Author's Notes: **Another chapter from my brother. And if the last chapter caught anybody off guard, then your definitely going to be thrown for a loop in this chapter. This is also were the T rating might be appropriate...you've been warned.

**Disclaimer: **Why do I bother? Death Note still isn't mine.

* * *

**Emotion**

That was definitely unexpected.

Naomi had known that Beyond was rather unpredictable, but this? This wasn't him at all.

Yet, as much as she wanted to push him away and kick his ass (for real this time), there was something about him kissing her that was different. Very different from the kisses that Raye used to give her.

Raye's kisses were alwalys stressed, serious, and quick. Beyond's were warm, soft, and surprisingly gentle. They were all the qualities not found in a serial killer but, despite her better judgement, it was these qualities that made Naomi want to bring him closer. She almost completely forgot that he was dangerous. Was this the same man from the L.A.B.B. Murder Cases?

It was now Beyond's turn to be surprised. He had been expecting Naomi to push him away, slap him, or possibly report him to the police. He wasn't expecting her to kiss back at all. The kiss was almost as gentle as his, and it was _so soft_...

It was the need for air that finally broke them apart.

They both just stood there, staring at each other while trying to decipher what the other was thinking. It was Naomi who eventually broke the silence.

"What did that mean Beyond?"

Beyond just kept staring, obviously wondering if that kiss had really happened. He didn't even know what drove him to lean into her like that. It was so...unlike him.

"Beyond?"

He finally blinked and regarded her as if she just appeared out of thin air.

"Naomi...why...why did you kiss me back?"

The ex-agent furrowed her brows in annoyance. " I asked you a question first."

"The answer to your question might determine the answer to mine."

Naomi forced herself not to roll her eyes. She couldn't hold in the strained sigh that came out though.

"I-I don't know why I kissed you back. I guess...you reminded me of Raye." For a second, Naomi could have sworn she saw a look of disappointment on Beyond's face. But when he smirked, that thought quickly vanished.

"I remind you of Raye? Well, it must have been a good kiss if you remained for that long. Does that mean you think I'm a good kisser?"

Great. Beyond was mocking her now. This time Naomi did roll her eyes. "Beyond, it's rude to ask someone a question like that."

"Is that a no?"

"...No..."

"So I am a good kisser?"

"Beyond!"

"Heh heh, your fun to mess with Naomi. And I mean that in the nicest way possible."

"I'm sure you do." She felt the corners of her mouth lift a little and she tried to bite down the urge to smile. He was as stubborn as a little kid at times, even though he _looked _like he just came from a punk biker gang.

"Ummm, what exactly made you pick this style of clothing?"

Beyond looked down at his wardrobe. "I don't know. I just picked it up. Didn't really pay attention until after I bought it, though I think it suits me."

"I'de say..." Naomi mumbled. Beyond smirked again. "Do you like it that much?"

"I meant that it suits your personality. Dark, mysterious, slightly evil and, dare I say it, it makes you look just a little more attractive." She immediatly blushed when she said the last part.

"So now you think I'm attractive?"

"Would you stop turning my words around?!"

"Heh, whatever you say Misora."

* * *

The hotel suite had one queen-sized bed, four sitting chairs, two couches, and a few kitchen stools. Obviously, the stools were out of the question and the chairs were too small for a grown man to sleep for the night. Beyond had complained that the leather couches were uncomfortable, meaning the only place left was...

"You are NOT sleeping in the same bed as me! That is completely out of the question!"

"Well then what do you want me to do? Sleep on the floor?"

"No!" Naomi was growing very impatient. She was tired and wanted to get some sleep. "I don't understand why you can't just sleep on the couch."

"I already explained that the leather would stick to my skin, which is extremely uncomfortable, and it will be hot in the morning when the sun shines down on it."

"Beyond..."Naomi had to massage her temples in order to keep away a growing headache.

"Okay how about this: you sleep on the end with the pillows, I'll take the opposite end. Sound fair?"

Naomi's headache finally forced her to give in. She gave him a pillow to sleep on as she laid down on the comfortable bed and almost passed out on the spot.

"Naomi?"

She held back a groan as she flipped herself over and almost let out a gasp when she saw him pretty mush hovering over her.

"I...uh, I'm not good with this kind of thing but...thank you. For, you know, letting me stay and help with the Kira case."

Naomi was speechless. Was Beyond actually _thanking _her? This was a side of him she had never seen before.

"Your, um, your welcome."

A short staring match followed before Naomi had to look away. His eyes were impossible to decipher, not to mention the tint of red that seemed to outline his black eyes and make him look possessed. Beyond took this as a sign that she wanted to go to sleep, and turned to crawl back to the opposite end of the bed. Before he could fully turn around however, Naomi shot up and quickly grabbed his wrist. She had just wanted to find out once and for all what happened to make him act so-not-like himself. When she grabbed his arm though, it startled Beyond enough for him to lose his balance and tumble towards Naomi. She quickly realized what she had done and closed her eyes, waiting for the impact.

It never came.

When she slowly opened her eyes, she saw Beyond's black orbs staring back down at her, a blush now visible on his cheeks. Apparently, he had stopped himself from falling completly on her by puting his hands on either side of her head. This however, put his face uncomfortably close to hers. Mere inches separated the two and for a moment, they both stayed in those positions, wondering if the other was going to make some sort of move. It was Beyond that made the first move.

Just like earlier, he hesitated for a moment before slowly leaning forward and closing the small gap between them. Naomi vaguely remembered that Beyond never answered her question about what their first kiss meant but that thought quickly melted away as she closed her eyes and returned the kiss yet again. All logic seemed to disappear as she slowly brought her hands up and entangled them in his mass of black hair, all the while effectively pulling him closer.

Beyond didn't stop to show it, but inside, he was trying to decide whether this was the same aggravated woman from a few minutes ago. Before he could comprehend the situation further, he felt something wet pass along his botom lip. After yet another moment of hesitation, he opened his mouth and allowed Naomi's tongue to explore the inside of his mouth. She clearly had experience in this area while he never touched up on the subject. He never thought he would be in a situation like this anyway.

Naomi could immediatly tell that Beyond was an amature, due to his constant hesitation and obvious lack of knowledge in this area. She decided to use her experience to her advantage and, with little resistance from Beyond, flipped them both over. Now she was on top and in full control.

"W-What are you doing?" Beyond stammered. He had been caught off guard by the sudden change in position.

Naomi had a smug look on her face as she bent down and whispered in his ear,"You've never done this before, have you?" Beyond blushed a deeper shade of red and slowly shook his head.

Naomi genuinly smiled and relished in the fact that she was about to teach Beyond what being a 'top' really meant.

* * *

Jaw-dropped in shock. That's all I'm going to say. Oh yeah, L comes in next chapter!! That's something to look forward to right? I'll probably update sometime either tomorrow or monday.

**-RulerofFire**


	6. Meeting

**Author's Notes: **L finally makes an appearance!! That is all.

**Discla-**Yeah, yeah. I don't own Death Note.

* * *

**Meeting**

"L, here is the list of the FBI agents that were killed."

"Thank you Watari."

L brought up the file containg the names on his laptop and looked through each one carefully. According to anybody in the vicinity of the murders, each agent died of a heart attack after recieving an email from the director of the FBI unit.

'This is obviously a cover up. Kira is trying to throw everybody off his trail with this tragedy.' L brought his thumb to his lips and continued reading through every one of the agents profiles. One name in particular caught his eye.

'Raye Penber? That name sounds familiar...of course! This was Naomi Misora's fiance.' The detective slowly brought his thumb away from his mouth and stood up, startling the other members of the task force. L had been so quiet and motionless, that they almost forgot he was there.

"Watari, find out where Raye Penber's fiance, Naomi Misora, is staying. I believe she could be of use to us on this case."

Watari nodded and went about searching for the former FBI agent. The others stood around confused.

"Ryuzaki, who is Naomi Misora?" asked Matsuda.

L put about ten sugar cubes in his tea before answering. "She is a talented FBI agent, former I might add, and has helped me with a difficult case in the past. Being the ex-fiance of Raye Penber, he probably shared with her something that could prove to be extremely useful for this case. In the meantime, I want to focus on whoever Raye had been observing..."

* * *

Naomi woke up to something warm against her face. At first, she thought it was the sun shining in through the window. After a few more seconds however, she realized that the curtains were still drawn and the bed seemed to be breathing. No, not the bed. It was the person who's chest her head was resting on. Beyond. Naomi slowly sat up and looked at the face of the sleeping man. This was probably the first night in a long while that he had a decent amount of sleep. Her hand made it's way towards his face and she gently wiped some of his onyx bangs away from his closed eyes. He looked so innocent.

It was when she looked down at his bare chest that she remembered that he was a murderer who had set himself on Fire. The scars on his chest were a permanent reminder.

His skin had healed for the most part, but the red marks from the skin grafts had remained. She moved her hand from his face down to his chest and traced over the scars with her fingers. Just thinking about the countless skin grafts he had to have recieved made her cringe. He obviously must've been in a lot of pain.

"It doesn't hurt if that's what your wondering."

Naomi pulled her hand away and looked into his half-open black eyes. He must've just woken up.

"I'm sorry for all the pain you had to have gone through."

Beyond continued to stare, but he also grabbed her hand and placed it on one of the scars.

"You know, I wouldn't have been in pain if you would've just let me die." Naomi looked away towards the window. Of course he was blaming her. "But, I also wouldn't have been able to say thank you. So, thank you Naomi."

This made Naomi turn back to face him. "Thank me? I ruined your chance to surpass L, got you sent to prison, and more or less put you through hell. Why on earth are you thanking me?"

Beyond merely tilted his head to the side. "I'm thanking you because you saved my life and gave me another chance to try again." The look of shock on Naomi's face almost made him laugh. "Heh, don't worry. I won't kill anybody unless absolutely necessary."

Naomi relaxed for a second before the question that had been haunting her all night slipped out.

"Beyond, what does all of this mean?"

Beyond let a small frown show. "What does what mean?"

Naomi rolled her eyes and pointed to him and then herself. "_This_! This..._thing_ we have going on! What does it mean? Do you hate me? Do you like me? Well?"

"If I hated you, I would have already killed you by now." He said it like it was the most common thing to say to a person.

"Then _what??_ What was the real reason you came here? Surely it wasn't about the sex!"

Beyond blushed again and shook his head. "No...I didn't even know that would happen..." he mumbled the last part and Naomi barely caught it.

"Well then explain it to me so that I can understand why your here!"

Beyond had just opened his mouth to answer her when the phone rang.

"Nobody knows your here right?" Beyond shook his head.

Cautiously, Naomi picked up the phone and put it to her ear. After waiting a few seconds in silence, she took a deep breath and answered.

"Hello?"

A few more seconds of silence, and then a garbled voice spoke.

"Naomi Misora I presume?"

She remembered L having a distorted voice during the L.A.B.B. murder investigation. "L?"

When she said that, Beyond immidiately shot up and stared at her intently.

"Yes. Are you alone?"

Naomi cast a glance at Beyond before answering "Yes."

"Then let me get straight to the point. I heard about Raye and I'm sorry, but I need to know if he mentioned anything to you that could be beneficial to the Kira case, which I'm sure you already know I'm working on at the moment."

"I'm sorry, but he didn't even mention work around me, let alone share anything about it. Although I have come up with some information that may prove useful."

"That's just as good. Right now though, I'm going over survelliance so, perhaps you could come to where I am?"

Naomi held in a gasp. Was L inviting her to see him in person?

"Um, sure. I could come. Is it close by?"

A pause on the other end.

Are you indicating that you'll walk? I was planning on having my driver escort you here."

Naomi had to think fast. If she was driven to wherever L was, then that would mean that she had to leave Beyond behind at the hotel. Chances are he would follow them anyway. Also, she still didn't trust the serial killer enough to leave him there by himself. If she walked, she could take Beyond with her. Giving him access to L however...

"Naomi? Are you still there?"

The distorted voice made her jump and made the following words slip out, "Yeah. Uh, I'll just walk." The exact opposite of what she wanted to do.

"You'll walk? Well, whatever you prefer. Now, the following information must not be repeated to anyone." Naomi nodded her head even though she knew he couldn't see her.

Beyond continued to stare at Naomi until she ended it by saying, "I understand. Godbye." He finally blinked.

"The fact that you chose to walk means that you didn't want L's driver to know that your bringing me with you, correct?"

Naomi stared at the phone in her hand for a few more seconds before putting it back on the reciever and turning to face Beyond.

"I was planning on leaving you here, but that kind of slipped out instead. So yeah, I guess your coming with me."

She wrapped the bed sheet around herself before getting up and picking up her clothes that had been discarded during the previous night.

"You do know that your leading me straight to L right?" He was also picking up his scattered clothing.

Naomi stood in front of the bathroom door, her hand on the doorknob. "...I know." She glanced back at him. "But your giong to help me _and _L solve this case."

She left Beyond staring blankly at her as she closed the door.

* * *

The hotel L was staying at was a bit of aways away but not terribly far. It was still a reasonable distance.

"What makes you think I'm going to help L? I could easily steal his files and then start my own investigation, eventually beating him by solving the case first. Did you think of that?"

"Yes Beyond, I thought of that, and that's why I said you are not to leave my sight at all. I can't trust you with important information that you could run off with."

"Then you should have left me at the hotel."

"You would have followed us anyway."

"You assume to much Misora."

Naomi glanced at him before focusing her attention on the hotel in front of her. Of course L would be staying at one of the nicest hotels in Japan.

"Are you kidding?!"

Beyond's sudden outburst made her jump. "This is the same hotel I was staying at before I found you!!"

The Tokyo Garden Hotel.

Naomi couldn't silence her chuckle. "Looks like you were closer than you thought."

She almost laughed when Beyond started pouting like a child.

As they entered the lobby, the desk clerk called them over.

"? It's an honor to see you here again sir. Are you going to check in again?"

Beyond couldn't believe that the clerk actually remembered him, but didn't let his surprise show. Instead, he smirked and replied," No. I'm with a friend this time. We're here to go to room number..." He drifted off and looked to Naomi, expecting her to finish.

"Room 1205."

The clerk looked at her computer before handing Naomi the room key.

"Yes, the occupant said they would be expecting you. We hope you enjoy your stay at the Tokyo Garden Hotel."

Naomi and Beyond just nodded and walked off towards the elevators.

When there was a knock on the door, the team of officers stopped what they were doing and moved towards the door, ready to greet the former agent.

"You may come in." L was still staring at the survelliance footage while delicately holding a cup of tea in between hid index finger and thumb.

When Naomi walked into the room however, she was not alone.

Matsuda was the first to voice his confusion. "Uh, who are you?"

The stranger smirked, but didn't answer. Naomi sighed and simply said, "I'm sorry."

Unable to determine what exactly was going on behind him, L finally turned around in the chair.

L's teacup crashed to the floor and his eyes grew wider than normal.

The strangers smirk grew wider. "Surprised to see me again L?"

The task force looked to L, waiting for an explanation. They only got one almost inaudible word.

"Beyond."

* * *

Epic stare down in the next chapter. Be prepared.

**-RulerofFire**


	7. Criminal Minds

**Author's note: **Sorry for the delay. Finals are coming up, studying sucks, and I'm failing 2 classes. Life is great -obvious sarcasm-. In this chapter, L and Beyond face off in an epic showdown...not really. They just talk.

**Dis- **Why do I keep doing this? I own NOTHING!!

* * *

**Criminal Minds**

It was definitely the most intense stare-off anyone had ever witnessed. L's wide eyes had settled down into a glare while Beyond replaced his smirk with an imitation of L's usual blank stare. All of the officers, even Matsuda, were afraid to break the concentration of the two men. Naomi on the other hand, couldn't stand the silence any longer.

"L, I'm sorry, but I had no choice."

The detectives gaze slowly drifted toward Naomi and Beyond smirked again, proud that he had 'won' the stare-off.

Naomi continued. "He managed to track me down yesterday and convinced me that we should work together. We both came to the same conclusion after all."

Black eyes stared at Naomi for a few more seconds before shifting their gaze back to the look-alike.

"And what conclusion would that be?"

Beyond tilted his head to the side. "That Kira can kill be means other than heart attacks."

The gasps and mumbling from the other officers told Naomi that apparently they hadn't even covered that angle.

L remained blank.

"What evidence is there to go by?"

"My fiance, Raye Penber, was in a bus hijacking a little more than a week ago. He had been forced to show his FBI badge to someone on the bus, but he refused to say who. A week later, he turns up dead at the train station along with the other eleven FBI agents. I don't think it's coincidence."

L put his thumb up to his lips. "So your suggesting that Kira arranged the hijacking?"

"Exactly. He planned out the hijacking in order to find out Raye's name and then kill him and the other eleven off."

"...And you say Beyond came to the same conclusion as you?"

Beyond surpressed the urge to roll his eyes. "Of course I did. I'm on the same level of intelect as you. Which is why I'm a little bit surprised that you didn't even consider the possibility of Kira killing in different ways other than heart attacks."

L shot him another glare before getting up, avoiding the glass, and making his way to the officers.

"Would any of you be okay with a criminal on the team?"

More gasps.

"Wait," started Aizawa, " are you saying he's a criminal?" He pointed to Beyond.

L glanced over his shoulder. "Yes, and a dangerous one at that. He's responsible for the Los Angeles B.B. Murder Cases."

"The Los Angeles B.B. Murder Cases?"

"Yes, although I made sure that name didn't reach the news. It's better known as either 'The Wara Ningyo Murders' or 'The locked room killings'."

The entire task force was now staring wide-eyes at Beyond, who seemed to have a triumphant smirk on his face.

He turned and looked at the officers again."The details of the case are pretty gruesome. However, if you want, I will let you read the file for the case. But I warn you, don't read the file unless you have a strong stomach."

Matsuda visibly paled.

"But nevertheless, it's as he said. He is level with me in intelect and having him on the team may prove useful in the long run. However, I refuse to let him wander or be anywhere alone."

Beyond frowned at this. What was he, a small child?

"Don't worry about that L. I already established with him that he is not to leave my sight under any circumstance."

All eyes were now on Naomi.

"Are you sure Misora? I would hate for you to be burdened like this."

Beyond almost growled at that comment.

"I assaure you, it's no problem. I can handle him."

L nodded before walking over to the intercom and pressing the button.

"Watari, have a room prepared for Miss Misora. And make sure there are two beds. She's brought a guest."

* * *

The sun was starting to disappear behind the towering buildings of Japan. L had spent most of the day going over with Naomi and Beyond what evidence the team had come up with as well as informing them of the list of suspects.

The officers on the other side of the room however, were studying up on the 'L.A.B.B. Murder cases' file. They had decided earlier that finding out as much information about this supposed serial killer would be a good idea if they were going to be working alongside him. What they read though, made all of them gag.

"Oh my god," Aizawa mumbled," I don't think I can look at him without imagining all the blood that must've been on him."

Chief Yagami nodded.

"Yes, this is very disturbing. To kill three innocent people and almost himself just to make an unsolvable case for L...it's unbelievable."

"Yeah, it really is," Matsuda joined in," and L wants him to work with us? Right now, I'm more frightened of him than Kira!"

He had said the last part a bit too loudly. Beyond turned his head towards them and grinned.

"Am I really scarier than Kira? He he he, is it because I'm not afraid to get my hands dirty while Kira hides and picks off criminals? Hmph. Kira is a coward. As far as I know, _I'm _the better criminal by a long shot!"

"Kira doesn't believe he's a criminal Beyond." L glanced up at him. "He may believe that he is doing humanity a favor by getting rid of these criminals and thinks of himself as a God of some sort."

At this statement, Beyond let out a slightly maniacl laugh.

"Is he _serious_? Anyone can induce a heart attack if they have the right equipment. Hell, I could probably be Kira if I actually tried!" He continued laughing while the officers looked truely scared. Was L sure he wanted this maniac on the team?

"That's not a bad idea."

Beyond immediately stopped laughing. "Huh?"

L stood from his chair and went over to the window, looking down at the busy streets of Japan. "You being Kira. We may be able to draw Kira out by sending a message with us, or you, claiming to be Kira. Kira would ahve to respond saying that he is the real Kira and from there we would-"

"What makes you think I'm going to pretend to be Kira? And why me? You can write a message yourself."

Two emotionless eyes looked back at Beyond from the reflection of the window.

"A few minutes ago, you were stating that you could be Kira if you wanted to. This is your chance. You can write a message that would make Kira reveal himself."

"But why_ me?_"

The detective turned and looked at him.

"Because only you would know what Kira would want to hear. You have the mind of a criminal and that, could be used to our advantage. Kira doesn't know that there's a murderer working with the police."

Beyond stood there, staring at L with a blank look on his face until a wicked looking grin showed itself.

"Heh heh, alright. I'll pretend to be Kira. When do you want me to start?"

L put his thumb back to his lips.

"Hmm, not now. I'm going to be busy tomorrow and might not have time to read through and then broadcast a message. It will take effect in due time though."

Beyond pouted." And what are you doing tomorrow that's so important?"

Tired eyes turned back to the window.

"I'm going to college."

* * *

Naomi had gotten dressed and ready for bed, thankful that this time, she and Beyond would not be sharing the same bed again. She just couldn't risk another night like yesterdays interesting evening. That had been a fluke and she would not let it happen again.

To her left, she heard Beyond rumaging around in the kitchen (any sharp or potentially dangerous kitchen utensils had been removed) or more specifically, the fridge. He appeared in the doorway to the bedroom a few minutes later with a sour look on his face.

"L is going to have to get some jam in here if he expects me to cooperate."

Naomi rolled her eyes. He was acting like a stubborn child again. She then reached over and opened the side-table drawer and pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

"I need you to come here and put your hand in the cuff." Very much to the point.

Beyond furrowed his brows. "And _why _would I want to do that?"

"Because I can't keep an eye on you while I'm sleeping. Now come here."

"Naomi, I'm not going to go anywhere. Not when I'm this close to both L _and_ Kira."

"I don't care. L trusts that I will keep watch over you and that's what I'm going to do."

Beyond still hadn't moved.

"And what exactly am I going to be chained to?"

"The bedpost."

"What?! I'm going to feel like a dog on a leash!"

"That's not my problem Beyond. Now please come here."

He wasn't going to give in just yet. When he reluctantly made his way over to her, he waited until the cuff was barely touching his wrist before he lunged his other hand at her wrist in an attempt to handcuff her instead. Once again, he had underestimated Naomi.

When his hand had grabbed her wrist, she quickly switched hands and placed the cuff on the wrist that was grabbing her. Then, with lightning speed even Beyond didn't see coming, she grabbed his shoulder and pushed him down on the bed. She stradled his waist in an attempt to stop his struggling and was finally able to attach the cuff to the bedpost. He pulled against the cuff for a few seconds before finally giving in. She had beat him again. Then he realized she was on top of him...again.

When she was sure Beyond wouldn't struggle anymore, realization of her current position hit Naomi. She blushed a deep shade of red and went to move off of him but, his uncuffed hand stopped her.

"You know, I never got a chance to answer your question."

"What question?"

"The question you asked me earlier. What all of this meant. I never answered it."

"Oh. Well, forget it. It's not going to happen again. It's all in the past now."

This time, Naomi was positive she saw a look of hurt pass across his face.

"So, you don't want to know?"

Naomi thought for a second.

"Fine. What did all of that mean? What made you do what you did?"

Beyond suddenly looked a little bit uncomfortable.

"I guess I did it because...well, I uh..." Beyond was blushing harder now and his sudden stuttering made Naomi question if this was really the same serial killer that she was on top of. Beyond Birthday didn't stutter. He spoke his mind quite clearly. "I...I-I think I...like you..." He whispered the last part, making Naomi strain her ears to try and hear it.

"What was that?"

Beyond turned his head away from her. "I said I...like you."

Naomi eyes widened to their full extent. Had she heard him right? He liked her?

"And I don't really know what came over me. I understand if you don't return these...feelings...it's kind of confusing me too..." He trailed off, his face almost as red as hers.

Naomi tried to process everything he just said. So Beyond liked her. Judging from the other night, she guessed he must've liked her a lot. But did she return the feelings? No, he was a serial killer who had escaped from prison and basically hunted her down just to get to L. Then again, he was the first person she told her theory to, and he even came to the same conclusion that she had. Then he had kissed her and it felt so good...

She had to blink twice to stop herself from getting off track. Now out of her daze, she noticed Beyond was fidgeting and twisting his arm in an attempt to make himself a little more comfortable.

"I guess the chain should've been a little bit longer huh?"

Beyond glanced at her and grunted a response. His arm was really starting to go numb.

She watched him for a couple more seconds before leaning forward and unhooked the cuff from the bedpost. Beyond's arm flopped on the bed and he rubbed it with his good arm.

"I'm only going to let you off the chain for this one night. Tomorrow, I'll have a pair of longer cuffs for you to wear."

"Don't I feel special. But why are you letting me go?"  
Naomi leaned forward enough so that Beyond could feel her hot breath on his ear. "Because, I think I might like you too."

This time, Beyond's eyes widened as Naomi pulled away from his ear and gently put her lips to his. For now, she would forget that he was a killer or the fact that he had used her. She was going to go back on her promise to herself that this 'fling' wasn't going to go anywhere else. Soon enough, Beyond closed his eyes and started moving his mouth with hers. Oh yes, this was going to be another interesting night.

* * *

Unfortunately, I have writer's block. It may take awhile for the next chapter to come out so please be patient. Curse you writer's block!!

**-RulerofFire**


	8. Suspects

**Author's notes: **Personally, I think this chapter is a little rushed. I spent all last night going over the chapter and improving on whatever I could, but I still think it could have been better. Oh well. I do want to say thank you to anybody who has reviewed. The support has driven me to fight this writer's block. And so, here's chapter 8!

**D-**Nothing Death Note related belongs to me.

* * *

**Suspects**

The sun had just started to rise over the Japanese landscape, creating different mixes of orange, yellow, and a grayish/purple in the sky. Sunlight reflected off the buildings and made almost a serene crystal effect, while the morning dew on the grass and trees sparkled like diamonds.

Of course, Beyond Birthday didn't see any of this. It wasn't because the curtains in the suite were still drawn, but because he was too busy staring at the one other person in the room. Naomi Misora.

He had been awake for about two hours now, just staring at the sleeping body before him and taking in every detail. Her skin for instance. It wasn't as pale as L's, but it was in need of some color.

'She probably didn't go out much ever since this Kira case started.'

He also noted that her skin was extremely soft and he found himself absently stroking her arm. His eyes moved to her long black hair. He moved his fingers over her shoulder and wove them into her fine, sliky black locks. Everything about her seemed so soft and inviting. Her physical body at least. Beyond knew from first hand experience that her Firey temper would pierce through that gentle exterior and expose a well trained fighter and keen observer, ready to strike at a moments notice. But that's what made her so...attractive to him. She could switch her personality so quickly, it surprised even him. Last night for example...

Beyond was so lost in his thought's, he didn't notice the tiny shift in movement from the person under him. He only snapped back into reality when a hand touched his cheek and he heard someone talking.

"Hmm? What was that?"

Naomi turned her body so she could look at him directly.

"I asked if you were okay. You looked like you were in a trance."

Beyond tilted his head.

"Yeah. I was kind of lost in thought."

Thay stared at each other for several moments before Naomi sat up and put her lips on his again. It was a quick kiss, but it surprised Beyond nonetheless.

"What was that for?"

Naomi started wrapping the blanket around herself.

"I just felt like it I guess."

Beyond blinked twice.

"Okay...well now I'm going to ask you the same question you asked me. What does all of this mean to _you_? I know you said you liked me too, but...What about Raye? Did you already forget about him?"

This made Naomi pause.

"...I din't forget about Raye. It's just...complicated."

"So, your using me as a replacement?"

"No! I like you, but," Naomi sighed," I don't know. This is all happening so fast."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I'm just as confused as you are. My mind is racing trying to figure out exactly what makes me want to be around you more."

"And my mind is trying to determine what it is about you that I find charming and possibly attractive."

Beyond didn't expect a comment like that. Apparently, Naomi hadn't meant for that to slip out because she immediately blushed and resumed picking up her clothes in silence. Beyond started looking for his clothes as well, all the while silently grinning to himself.

* * *

As soon as Beyond stepped into the main room, Naomi could feel the tension in the air rise dramatically. Did he really frighten the officers that much? Beyond had noticed this as well and grinned to himself. His very presence could evoke fear into anybody he came into contact with. Well, almost anybody.

Naomi broke the tense silence.

"Where did L go?"

Chief Yagami tore his nervous gaze away from Beyond and focused on Naomi.

"He already left for college. He is trying to rule out my son as a Kira suspect."

'His son huh?'

Beyond's eyes moved to the spot a few inches over the Chief's head. _Soichiro Yagami_.

'Yagami...Yagami...L mentioned that one of the suspects Penber was following was named Yagami. Hmmm, I need more information before I start making any conclusions.'

"Beyond!"

Black eyes immediately snapped to Naomi.

"Are you sure your alright? This is the second time you've spaced out."

He merely blinked at her before moving towards the officers.

"I want to see a list of the people Raye Penber had been following."

Nervous glances were exchanged before Aizawa spoke up. "Um, I don't know if it would be a good idea-"

"To let a criminal have classified information? Your right, that's not a good idea. But I have Miss Misora here to keep watch over me so there's really no need to worry. Now, the files please."

After getting a nod of approval from Naomi, Aizawa reluctantly handed the files over to Beyonds waiting hands. He skimmed through all the information with ease, processing whatever he read that seemed important.

'So, only two families were investigated by Penber. Vice-director Kitamura and the Yagami residence. Apparently, both households were deemed 'normal and unsuspicious.' Then why is L going after the chief's son? Dammit! If only there were pictures! Then I could use my eyes...'

"Did you find anything?"

His thought were once again interrupted by Naomi.

"You have a bad habit of interrupting me when I'm thinking, you know that?"

She gave him a stern look. "Well maybe if you would share your thoughts with us, we wouldn't have to wonder what exactly goes on in that mind of yours."

He glanced at the officers then back at Naomi.

"I just think it's strange that both families were cleared of suspision, yet L is risking his life for this one person. Tell me Yagami, what is so special about your son?"

For a moment, the nervous air dissapated and was replaced with a proud and determind aura from the chief.

"My son is one of the top ranked students in Japan. He got one hundred percent on the college entrance exams and is going to make a fine detective some day. Why?"

"So he's smart huh? Still, L must have some ulterior motive for going out on his own...what name is he using this time?"

Aizawa spoke up again. "Here in the office, we call him Ryuzaki. Outside, he's calling himself Hideki Ryuga."

"Ryuzaki? Y'know, he stole that name from me. Anyway, to me, he will always be L and I will be B. Or Beyond." He glanced at Naomi and added," Whichever you prefer."

She rolled her eyes as he snickered and walked towards the window.

"Anybody know where I can get some jam?"

* * *

Besides Matsuda going out to fetch some jam for Beyond, not much else happened as the day dragged on. Naomi had joined the officers on the couch where as Beyond sat as far away from them as he possibly could while still in Naomi's sight. He was on his third jar of jam when he noticed something. He leaned forward in his chair and began watching the chief, taking in details such as the graying hair and his laboring breaths.

"Someone check Yagami's temperature." He suddenly demanded.

Naomi looked over to Beyond curiously before turning and placing a hand on the chief's forehead.

"He's burning!"

Beyond put down his jar and walked over to the panting officer.

"You've been feeling a lot of stress haven't you? With your son being a Kira suspect and all, it must be especially hard on you as a father."

The chief could only nod before letting out a very strained gasp for air.

"Chief, are you alright?"

"Matsuda, call 911. Yagami is having a heart attack."

"What?!" Yelled all the officers in unison.

"I said he's having a heart attack! Now hurry up and call an ambulence!"

"We can't just give away the location of this hotel room!" said a frantic Naomi," Someone's going to have to drive him to the hospital!"

"Well then hurry up and do it! He has approximately ten minutes before he goes into cardiac arrest!"

"But isn't this Kira?" asked a very panicked Matsuda." Is the chief going to die?"

Beyond had to supress his urge to shout at all of them. "No, this isn't Kira. He would've been dead by now if it was. Now hurry up and get him to a hospital or he _will_ die!"

The others quickly nodded and hurried out as fast as they could with the chief hanging off their shoulders.

"Naomi, give me your cell phone."

She would have asked why if his piercing look hadn't been sending shivers down her spine. She gave him her phone and watched him dial a number with lightning speed. After a few moments of silence, he spoke rather calmly to the person on the other end.

"L, just had a heart attack and is on his way to the hospital now."

Before L had a chance to respond, he hung up.

"How did you know his number? I thought only Watari-"

"You underestimate me Naomi. I'm a master of stealth and surprises."

"I would have noticed if you were doing something unusual. How did you-"

"Ah ah ah, a magician never reveals his secrets."

With that said, Beyond made his way back to his chair and resumed eating his jam.

"Well then how did you know the chief was having a heart attack? More importantly, why were you so confident that he wasn't dying from a Kira heart attack?"

Beyond sucked the jam off his fingers before answering. "Before the L.A.B.B. Murder cases, I studied a lot of medical science. I find the human anatomy quite interesting. How else could I make such presise amputations of Backyard Bottomslash's limbs."

She almost flinched at the memory of the gruesome photos of that third crime scene.

"As for knowing how it was not Kira...let's just say his numbers weren't up yet. It wasn't going to be this heart attack that kills him. He'll only die when his numbers reach zero."

"Numbers? What are you talking about?"

He just shook his head.

"That's only for me to know, and for you to possibly find out in the future. But not now."

He went back to eating his jam and Naomi knew that was all the info she would be getting out of him for now.

* * *

L and the officers returned a little while later to find Naomi going through some reports and Beyond staring out the window, sucking his fingers for any trace of jam. L walked over and stood next to Beyond.

"Aizawa told me that it was you who first noticed the chief's symptoms. I must say, I'm impressed, if not a bit surprised, that you would save the life of another person. A police officer of all people."

Beyond merely glanced at the detective.

"It wasn't his time to die yet."

L regarded his look-alike for another moment before quietly moving back to his spot on the chair.

"Well, on a different note, the chief's son, Light Yagami, has agreed to assist us on this case. As soon as his father gets better that is. Until then-"

He was interrupted by the t.v. showing an image of the Sakura t.v. news station logo. The words 'Breaking News' were slowly moving along the top of the screen as one of the anchormen appeared with a look of utter terror on his face.

"We interrupt your regularly scheduled program to bring you this important announcement. We have just recieved a package containing a video message that we believe has been sent by Kira himself. We are being held hostage here at Sakura t.v. and are being forced to show the public this video broadcast. So, without further adieu, here is the message."

Everyone gathered around the t.v., awaiting the broadcast anxiously. Suddenly, a white backdrop with sloppy letters spelling K-I-R-A appeared and soon after, a voice dub was heard.

"To anybody watching this message, I am Kira."

As the video went on, Beyond couldn't help but think that this Kira wasn't as smart as L made him out to be.

'Fingerprints, hair folicles...all that DNA would show up on the tapes and be used against him. Could he have been stupid enough to not realize that?'

Just then, he heard L tell Watari to change the channel. As soon as the newschannel came up, a body was being carried off.

"Please change the channel back to Sakura t.v."

As the message went on, another channel was changed, showing the now dead body of the anchorman, replaced soon after with the 'Please Stand By' message.

'Something's not right.' Thought Beyond, watching as Watari brought in two more televisions.' These people aren't criminals as fas as I know. Why is Kira killing off these anchormen?'

"I'm going to go stop this broadcast!"

Beyond turned to see Ukita heading out the door.

'That's not good. His numbers are close to zero. I doubt he's going to make it back here alive.'

"I can't get a hold of the front desk of Sakura t.v!" Matsuda shouted.

"They did say they were being held hostage. Maybe Kira is in the studio?" Naomi questioned.

L put his thumb to his lip.

"He could be in the studio, or somewhere around it."

All of a sudden, a car drove into view on the screens and an officer jumped out. After banging on the door a few times, he took out his gun and...

'3...2...1...0.'

Clutching his chest, Ukita fell to the ground, dead in front of the Sakura building.

"Ukita!" Aizawa growled," Agh! I'm going to put a stop to this myself!"

"Aizawa, please think rationally." L said with a hint of despair in his voice." We just lost Ukita. What do you think would happen if you went out there now?"

Aizawa grabbed L by the shirt."And what do you expect me to do? Just sit here and pretend I didn't see a fellow officer die right in front of my eyes?"

"I expect you,' L said in a more stern and commanding tone," to stay here and not do anything rash." Aizawa grumbled something and released his hold on L's shirt. He then started pacing the room.

L on the other hand focused his attention back on the screen just as two more officers who had arrived at the scene collapsed next to Ukita.

'Dammit Kira. Now your killing innocent people? No, the pattern is way to different. This can't be the same Kira...'

L's thoughts were disrupted when a loud crashing sound was heard as a police bus was careening into the front entrance. Aizawa stopped his frantic pacing and stared at the t.v.

"Who could that be?"

Nobody answered, instead keeping their full attention on the chaos being shown on screen. After a few minutes of eerie silence, a cell phone rang.

"Hand me that cell phone!" Demanded L. He held it up to his ear in his unique way and listened to the person on the other end.

"So it was you who drove the bus through the entrance ."

Matsuda was amazed. "The chief was behind the wheel? Wow, so brave..."

"Brave but foolish. He should've stayed in the hospital or else it's likely he'll have another heart attack."

Aizawa shot back at Beyond, " Foolish?! The chief just stopped that broadcast all by himself! He just-"

"And what if Kira is in the building, Aizawa? Your precious chief just walked straight to his death."

Just as Aizawa was about to give Beyond a piece of his mind, L spoke.

"If Kira was in the building, he would be dead by now. Since I'm still talking to him on the phone, Kira doesn't know who he is yet."

Aizawa redirected his anger back to L.

"Kira couldn't have known Ukita either! Or the police officers. How do you explain that?"

"Yeah. It's like Kira now only needs a face to kill." added Matsuda.

L turned his attention back to the screen and began talking to the chief again.

"Chief, I want you to wait five minutes before leaving the building through the front entrance." He switched phones. "Your forces will be there soon then? Alright, thank you."

He hung up both phones and waited for his escape plan to unfold.

* * *

It had been a full day since the incident at the t.v. station occured. The chief was allowed to resume work, as long as he didn't overstress himself. L had also asked Beyond and Naomi to watch the tape and tell him what they thought.

After watching it, Beyond almost seemed annoyed.

"This can't possibly be the same Kira. First off, the real Kira wouldn't have killed the anchormen just because they publicly announced that they are not supporters. He doesn't care about critizism like that. Second is the fact that this is some pretty lousy quality. I think the real Kira would be more extravagant, rather than use a regular old camcorder and that lame voice dubber. Third is how he killed those officers and Ukita. He couldn't have possibly known their names, and he just saw their faces." He paused before voicing his conclusion." This has got to be the work of a second Kira."

Naomi had fully agreed with him. The logic made sense and everything else matched up perfectly. There were now two Kiras roaming about in Japan.

L bit his thumb and stared at the two with a hint of surprise in his voice.

"That's exactly what I was thinking. A second Kira. One less intelligent than then first yet able to kill without a name, making this person far more deadly. We can't have a Kira wandering around with reckless abandon."

"That may not be a problem," stated Naomi," The way this person was going on about Kira, I think that they are devoted to Kira one hundred percent. We could use that to our advantage."

L's eyes shifted to Beyond.

"You might get to write that message after all."

A loud knocking at the door alerted everyone's attention.

stood up. "That must be Light."

When the door opened, a young man with short, coffee colored hair and chestnut colored eyes stepped through. While everyone else greeted the newcomer, Beyond stood in the background and looked above the young man's head.

'Light Yagami...what the hell?! Where is his lifespan??'

* * *

Oooh, it's like cliffhanger. What's Beyond gonna do now? How will Light react to him? All these questions should be answered by the next chapter. I still have minor writer's block, but I'm pretty sure on how to take the story from here. Thank you all for patiently waiting and I hope you enjoyed this (kind of rushed) chapter!

**-RulerofFire**


	9. Distrust

**Author's Notes: **Okay, so me and my brother thought we knew where we were going to go with the story...turns out, we don't. Actually, I had more ideas while in skool soooooo...well, if you thought chapter 3 was short, this one might be even shorter. I'm sorry that if after such a long delay, this chapter dissapoints you all.

**Disclaimer:**.......I don't own anything.........

* * *

**Distrust**

"I don't trust that Yagami kid one bit. There's something wrong with him."

Naomi rolled her eyes for the umptenth time that day. Beyond had been muttering to himself and stating that he didn't trust Light Yagami ever since the boy had walked into the hotel room. She just couldn't get him to explain _why_ he disliked Light so much.

"I know Beyond. You've mentioned that already."

He cast a quick glance at her and continued pacing around their shared room.

Currently, Light was looking at the Kira tapes and giving his opinion on them. Beyond knew that given the boys intelligence, he would probably reach the same conclusion that he and Naomi had come up with as well. What Beyond didn't know was how he couldn't see Light's lifespan. He never had a problem with anyone else's lifespan but, this boy just didn't have one. It was supernatural to him.

"...Like Kira..."

"What was that?"

He snapped out of his thoughts and looked over to Naomi, who was staring at him as well.

"I was just wondering about Kira's supernatural ability to kill people, especially the second Kira. The first kills with careful planning and observation, the other is reckless and kills innocents in order to get attention. How can two very different people get this supernatural power?"

He finally stopped pacing and sat down next to her on the bed. She continued staring at him, absorbing all that he said. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Matsuda slowly poked his head into the room.

"Ummm, Beyond, Ryuzaki would like to speak with you."

Once outside the room, he saw L standing by the window again. He made his way over and stood next to him.

"So what's up?"

L glanced at him.

"The ceiling."

Beyond glared at him before asking, " I mean, what do you want?"

L turned his gaze back to the city beyond the glass.

"I want a message to be written in response to the second Kira. However, I want Light Yagami to write it."

"What?! You were the one going on and on saying, 'Your the only one that can do this' and then you go and give the task to the new kid? What is wrong with you?!"

"I'm still suspicious of Light Yagami and I want to see what he comes up with. He is a very intelligent young man so he should have no problem writting a message pretending to be Kira."

Beyond crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hmph! Whatever. But to tell you the truth, I don't trust that Yagami kid at all. So I'd watch my back if I were you."

At this statement, L fully turned to face him.

"What reasons do you have not to trust him?"

Beyond turned around and started heading back towards his room.

"Call it a gut feeling. I just don't trust him."

* * *

Grrrr...I HATE this chapter!!! I don't like how it turned out, how short it is, how I can't think of anything else to write, how my brother is laughing at me because I'm ranting...I seriously had a lot more ideas while I was in skool so, it might be awhile before the next update. In the meantime, dear brother here says he's got a few ideas for a story he wants to write on his own so I might let him take the reins for a little while. Anyway, I hope at least some of you enjoy this chapter...because I didn't.

**-RulerofFire**


	10. Special Eyes

**Author's Note-** Yaaaaay!!! I finally updated!! I managed to write the next couple of chapters (with absolutely NO help from my brother) and I will be posting both immediately!! So I hope these next few chapters will keep you interested because a lot of stuff you didn't see coming happens HAHA!! On with the story!!

* * *

The response to the Kira videos had been written, sent to the Sakura TV station, and now everyone was just waiting for another response from the second Kira.

While everyone of the police task force sat around talking about different aspects of the case, Naomi sat on the couch and quietly observed Beyond and L, both of whom were sitting across from each other eating their favorite foods (B had his jam and L had a strawberry shortcake) and having what looked like a staring contest.

'They look so similar, and yet their personalities are way too different. I mean, L is the epitome of justice while Beyond is a murderer. Then again, they both have this certain mystery to them. Hmmm, maybe they're related-'

"Naomi?"

She snapped out of her thoughts and looked towards the one who had said her name.

"Is there any particular reason your staring at me and L?"

Naomi sighed. Not only did Beyond catch her staring, he didn't even look at her when he spoke. He was still engrossed in his staring contest with L.

"I was just…thinking about the case. Sorry if my staring bothered you."

Beyond put a wad of jam in his mouth before answering her. " It wasn't that you were bothering me. The intensity of your stare just made it feel like you were burning a hole in my head with your eyes."

"Interesting choice of words B. Don't think I missed that."

"Yep, nothing gets past you, huh L?"

Just as L was about to warn him about saying his name, Watari's voice came from the computer.

"Ryuzaki, the second Kira has just sent some tapes to Sakura TV. We intercepted them and I'm streaming you the video now."

For the second time, Ryuzaki broke eye contact with Beyond and got up to sit in front of the computer.

As much as Beyond wanted to congratulate himself again, he held it in and instead followed Naomi to where L, Light, and the rest of the task force had gathered in front of the laptop.

Naomi noted that Beyond had stood as far away from Light as possible.

'What's gotten into him?'

Before she could think about the matter any further, the second Kira's synthetic voice filled the room.

"Kira, I'm so glad you responded. I want to meet you very soon. I don't think you have the eyes.."

Light's nervous movement immediately caught Beyond's attention, but it was what Kira had said that confused him.

'Eyes? Like…Shinigami eyes?....My eyes…'

"…We can confirm our identities by showing our shinigami to each other."

'Shinigami?! No way…'

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

Everyone looked towards L, uncertain of what was going on. Seconds later, his chair fell to the side and he sat on the floor gaping at the screen.

"Sh-Shinigami? Am I supposed to believe that shinigami are real?!"

"Listen to yourself! Of course shinigami aren't real!"

Everyone's attention was now on Light.

"It must be a code for how the two Kiras kill."

L slowly stood back up and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Yes, your right. It must be a code."

"But what about these 'eyes' that they mentioned?" Aizawa asked.

Light thought it over for a moment.

"Well, I guess it's another code, one that only Kira would know."

'Not only Kira Light. _I_ know what it means too.'

* * *

When everyone left for the night and Naomi had gone into her room, Beyond walked over to where L was going over the second Kira's video again.

"Can I help you Beyond?"

"Probably not. But I can help you. Let's just say I might know what the second Kira meant when they said that bit about the eyes."

L paused the video and got up from his chair in order to fully face Beyond.

"You think it's something different than what Light said?"

B rolled his eyes.

"As _brilliant _as Light may be, he doesn't know everything. 'Eyes' is not code for anything. 'Not having the eyes' means that the original Kira doesn't have Shinigami eyes. But that also means that the second Kira does."

The detectives thumb had found its way to his mouth again as he slowly tilted his head in confusion.

"Shinigami eyes? I'm afraid I don't follow."

Beyond smirked. "So, the freat L doesn't know _everything _huh? And to think, those kids at Wammy's-"

"Beyond! Please explain what you mean by 'Shinigami eyes' or else go away. I have more important things to do rather than hear you gloat."

Instead of making a snarky comeback, Beyond's grin grew wider and he moved closer to L.

"Alright, I'll fill you in on the little secret, but at a price: you tell me your name, and I'll give you all the info you want about the shinigami eyes."

If looks could kill, Beyond would be dead.

"No amount of information will ever make me reveal my name to you, or anybody else."

The glare L had been giving him only intensified when Beyond began to chuckle darkly. After a quick glance above L's head, Beyond controlled himself and looked proudly towards the detective.

"Heh, I would've given you the information anyway. You see, Shinigami eyes allow a person to see the name and lifespan of anyone just by looking at them. It's a pretty scary thought knowing that the second Kira has this power, don't you think?"

L's eyes were now wide as he took in all the information. Shinigami eyes? How could anyone possess such a devastating ability?

"And how exactly do you know all this?"

Beyond's dark smile grew to it's widest.

"Because, I _have_ Shinigami eyes L Lawliet."

* * *

WOW!!!! Bet no one expected that!!!! Sure I'm straying away from the story a little –coughALOTcough- but hey, fanfiction is awesome like that!! Expect the next chapter MUCH sonner!!

**-RulerofFire**


	11. Revelations

**Author's note- **I told you all I would update the story almost immediately!! Although I kinda rushed when I typed up the last chapter so I forgot to put in the name of the chapter in the beginning (which was 'Special Eyes' btw). I won't forget this time and I hope you all enjoy!!

* * *

**Revelations **

L was speechless. His eyes had grown to their widest extent. He had an actual look of terror on his face. Beyond Birthday, cold-blooded murderer and mastermind of the L.A.B.B murder cases, knew his name. And he only knew it because of these…_Shinigami eyes??_

"N-No. That's impossible. There's no way you could've…how did you know??"

Beyond couldn't have asked for a better expression from the detective. He leaned back on his heels and stood a little straighter, making himself a couple inches taller than L

"I already told you. I have Shinigami eyes. Not only can I see your name, but I also know when you're going to die."

L's face had finally reverted back to his normal blank expression, but he still couldn't believe it. Beyond knew his name. Just by _looking_ at him. It seemed like everything he'd been taught and everything he grew up believing was proven wrong in a matter of seconds.

"And how exactly did you come across this power?" L's voice nearly cracked his throat was so dry.

"I don't really know. I think I was born with them. I've been able to see names and death dates for as long as I can remember. That's why I was so accepting of my parent's death, that's how I picked my victims for my murders and that's how I knew your name. Anymore questions?"

L was now in deep thought. Could he use Beyond's eyes as a weapon against Kira? It would surely help with the investigation…

"These eyes of your…can you see when someone is about to have a Kira related heart attack?"

At this point, Beyond had sat down and was now busy putting sugar cubes into his tea.

"As 'unnatural' as these specific heart attacks are, I was able to predict when Ukita was going to die. So, I guess the answer is yes."

L paused in his thinking. Beyond had known Ukita was going to die? And he didn't tell them?!"

'No, I'll confront him about it later. Right now, I want to gather all the info I can about these eyes.'

He put this annoyance in the back of his mind and continued thinking of the matter at hand.

"Then this might work to our advantage. If we can find these people and warn them before Kira-"

"You can't save them." Beyond had said that in such a nonchalant tone that it almost sent shivers down L's spine.

"And why not?"

"Because once the numbers reach zero, they're dead. It's almost like a countdown." He looked above L's head once more. "Your numbers aren't extremely high either…" He mumbled the last sentence.

"Beyond…when am I going to die?" Well that was a subtle way to change the topic, as Beyond nearly choked on the tea he was sipping.

"ACK!! What?? Why should I tell you when your going to die?!"

"It would help me determine how fast I need to solve this case."

Beyond wiped the spilled tea up and looked back towards L.

"Tell you what. If you can tell me when _I'm _going to die, then I'll tell you when _you're_ going to die."

"You know I can't do that Beyond."

"Then I guess we're both out of luck." A few moments of silence followed before L spoke again.

"…You can't see your own lifespan?"

"Nope. I can't see Light's either."

* * *

HAHAHA!!! Another cliffhanger!!! If you haven't noticed, I'm now trying to incorporate the episodes with the story. Last week was Light's trip to Aoyama and where he finally met Misa so, I'll put those things in with the next chapter. Until then, review and enjoy!!

**-RulerofFire**


	12. Disguises

**Author's Notes: **This chapter is another done by my brother. Took him long enough.

* * *

**Disguises**

After Beyond's confession last night, L had become a bit more wary around Light. He had ordered Mogi to tail Light and keep an eye on him when he wasn't at the hotel. He had also resorted to asking Beyond to tell him if he saw anyone else without a lifespan. The ex-criminal only grumbled a reply and stared blankly into space.

'Some day's Beyond's a chatterbox and then all of a sudden he stops talking altogether.' L had thought to himself. 'I don't even want to try and understand him.'

It was when a diary entry came to them that L ordered Matsuda to go with Light during his trip to Aoyama. He couldn't risk letting Light go alone when his suspicions were already high enough.

* * *

To everyone else in the task force who looked at the Aoyama camera footage, nothing was out of the ordinary. Light and Matsuda had hung around a group of Light's friends all day, just walking, talking, and stopping by the occasional shop for food and souvenirs.

To Beyond though, there was the constant reminder that he couldn't see Light's lifespan and he was steadily growing frustrated.

'Dammit boy, why can't I figure you out? If you are Kira, then you should _want_ L to appear on TV. But then you write that message…GAH!! I want to break your neck so bad…'

"Beyond?"

He snapped out of his mental rant to see the task force, L, and Naomi looking at him strangely.

Naomi spoke up again. " Are you alright? You were twitching a bit and we thought we heard you growl."

After a couple seconds of awkward silence, Beyond stared back at the TV.

"I'm just…mad at Kira. I feel as if he's one step ahead of us…hold up! Rewind that back a few seconds!"

Watari, who had been standing nearby with a desert cart, rushed over and rewound the tape until Beyond told him to stop. Beyond watched the following scene with wide, tinted red eyes.

A girl with short black hair, glasses, and what looked like a school uniform, came out of the café that Light had just passed. He didn't see a name or a lifespan. Which could only mean…

"A disguise."

The whole room once again had their eyes on Beyond. Without waiting for a response, Beyond looked to L and said what was on his mind.

"What if the second Kira was there, just in disguise? That would make it extremely difficult for us to find them don't you think?"

While the officers started to talk amongst each other about this bit of info, Naomi stepped to the side and got as close to and Beyond as she could get without attracting attention.

'It's time I find out why Beyond has been acting stranger than usual lately.'

She pretended to be listening to the officers while she hung her head low and eavesdropped on the two look-alikes.

"What did you see?"

"A girl. With no name _or _lifespan. Meaning it was a disguise."

"Are you sure?"

"Did you ask for my help or not?! Of course I'm sure!"

"Alright. And where did you see her?"

"She walked out of the café just as Light and the group passed by. I know I don't have hard evidence, but my eyes are telling me that the second Kira is a woman."

Naomi couldn't believe what she was hearing. Beyond could tell who the second Kira was just by _looking_ at them? 'Beyond what is going on? I don't understand…'

"Oh Naomi?"

She blinked a couple times to clear her thoughts and turned around to see Beyond mere inches from her face. 'Not to big on personal space are you?'

"Would you mind eavesdropping somewhere else? Or at least get me another jar of strawberry jam?"

After staring shocked for a couple of seconds, Naomi pouted and walked out of the room.

"Beyond, don't you think-"

"Look L, I've kept this secret to myself for a very long time, so be thankful I even told you. I don't want anybody else to know unless it's absolutely necessary."

After a moments pause, L gave in. "Very well."

It was then that Matsuda spoke up. "If the second Kira is in a disguise, anyone in Aoyama could be a suspect! How are we going to narrow it down now?"

L had put his thumb back up to his lips while plucking a donut from the desert cart.

"Hmmm, for now, we will continue looking into any location the second Kira mentions in videos or diary pages."

Naomi came back a few minutes later with Beyond's jam and a question.

"What exactly did you see on the tape?"

Beyond paused in his jam jar opening to look the ex-FBI agent in the eyes. "Naomi, I saw what everyone else saw. Nothing." Before she could ask what he meant, he had taken his jam and walked off to the far side of the room. She sighed 'I'm never going to get through to him.'

* * *

"So you were at Aoyama in disguise just to meet me?"

"Yes, and I made sure no one followed me so you don't have to worry about anything."

"What about those tapes you sent? Your fingerprints-"

"Those aren't my fingerprints! I took them from videos a friend and I used to make back home."

After a few more minutes of thinking, Light still wasn't sure about his new guest Misa Amane. Could she _really_ be the second Kira?

"Look, if you don't trust me, you can have my Death Note. I'm not officially giving it to you, so I'll still have my memories of it, but I'll let you hold onto it."

"How do I know your not hiding any pages of the Death Note somewhere?"

"What is this 20 questions!? I don't have any pages on me or anywhere else! Why don't you trust me?" With that, the girl began to quietly sob and tell about how Kira killed the man who murdered her parents and how she had been a Kira supporter ever since. She even went as far as to say she would do anything for Kira.

'There is no doubt I can use her eyes to get L's real name. But she knows too much. As soon as I kill L, I'll kill her too.'

"Alright fine. I'll think of a way for you to at least catch a glimpse of L's face and then, when you give me his name, I can kill him."

"Okay! But on one condition!"

"Wh-what?"

"I'll agree to your plan if you agree to be my boyfriend!"

* * *

Sorry if the ending is kind of abrupt, but I couldn't stand writing Misa dialogue any longer. Next chapter on its way!!

**-RulerofFire's brother**


	13. Trust

**Author's Notes: **Slight BBxNaomi fluff in this chapter. I can just hear the fangilrs giggling in the backround. I'm actually quite proud of this chapter so, enjoy!

* * *

**Trust**

Naomi sat up in her bed thinking about everything that had happened in the past week. Light joined the team, a second Kira showed up, and Beyond became unresponsive towards her. Typical.

'Before we joined the case, he was calm and somewhat normal. The way I remembered him from the murder investigation. But ever since Light showed up and the second Kira appeared, he's been more on-edge and unpredictable. Then all the talk about 'eyes' and how he seemingly guessed that the second Kira was a woman without any hard evidence...' She let out a deep sigh. 'I don't get it. He was willing to tell me that he likes me, but he's not willing to tell me the deep, dark secret that he's obviously already told L? I mean, he was _against_ working with L in the beginning, and now, he's doing everything he can to help him! He's contradicting his own motives. Something is wrong and it's about time he told me what it is!'

She turned her head to look at the man handcuffed to the bed next to her. His back was facing her, but she knew he wasn't asleep. She could practically hear the gears turning in his head as he tried to figure things out.

"Beyond?" Silence. For a second, Naomi thought maybe he did go to sleep, but when he shifted to face her, that thought was quickly cast aside.

"Talk to me. What's been going on with you?"

His sleepy eyes blinked at her, silently asking 'What do you mean?'

Naomi sat up straighter on the bed. "Your not acting like not the calm and calculating man I know anymore. You changed as soon as Light came into the picture." She could have sworn she saw his lip curl at the mention of Light's name.

"That boy just rubs me the wrong way. I don't like him."

"I _know _you don't like him. But _why_ don't you like him? You always avoid this question."

"It's...complicated. You wouldn't understand."

Naomi shot up from her bed and grabbed Beyond by the front of his shirt. "Then _help_ me understand! I want you to talk to me Beyond! I want you to trust me!"

Beyond flinched at the tone of her voice and struggled to get out of her hold. Unfortunately, the handcuffs made any escape attempt futile.

"Beyond," Her eyes started to soften and her grip on his shirt loosened a bit."Please. Help me understand."

Beyond closed his eyes and sighed. This is exactly what he had been trying to avoid but now, there was no way out. So much for only L knowing his secret. Just barely managing to reach the lamp, he turned it on and looked back to the woman still on top of him.

"Close your eyes."

After a moment of hesitation, she closed her eyes and waited. She heard him sigh again and after a few more seconds of waiting, he told her, "Open them."

When she did, she wasn't met with his usual black eyes, but instead, fierce looking red ones. It took her a few seconds to register the new color before she promptly jumped off the bed. She was tightly holding her hands to her mouth in an attempt to stop any unessesary noise from coming out.

It took Naomi a full minute to finally put her hands down and shakily ask, "What's wrong with your eyes?"

Beyond continued to stare at her and replied, "These are the eyes of a shinigami. With them, I'm able to see a persons name and lifespan." He stopped and let Naomi absorb the info.

"Sh-shinigami? Like 'god of death'? You have the eyes of a god of death?" He nodded. "But, how-"

"I don't know how I got them. I assume I was born with them. I don't know why I was given them, and frankly, I don't care. I have them and that's all thet matters."

Naomi couldn't believe it. She didn't _want_ to believe it. Shinigami didn't exist, they were mere fairy tales. But Beyond's face looked way too serious to be fake. Could it really be true?

"So, those eyes allow you to see the name of anybody around you?"

"Yes. Meaning I knew your name from the moment we met. No inroduction needed."

For a moment, the word 'stalker' came to mind, but Naomi quickly brushed it aside. "Okay, but what do you mean by 'lifespan'?"

"I know the day that your going to die." His non-caring voice actually spooked her. She guessed that literally seeing death everyday did that to him. Dare she ask him when her time was up? Wouldn't hurt to try...

"And don't even think about asking me when your going to die, because I'm not going to tell you."

Nevermind. Well, it didn't really matter right now anyway. Naomi wanted to find out why he was helping L out all of a sudden.

"Beyond, almost a week ago, you told me that even though I was working alongside L, you wouldn't help him. Now your giving him any kind of information that he wants! What happened?"

Beyond didn't sigh again like she thought he would. Instead, he chuckled and answered,"Looks like I'm contradicting myself huh? Well keep in mind, anything L knows, I know. Put my eyes into the equation and that makes me one step ahead. I have a pretty good idea who Kira is, it's just a matter of getting enough evidence to convict him."

Naomi figured she should be surprised, but with all this talk about 'shinigami eyes', she didn't think anything could surprise her now. She put the pieces together and came to the conclusion,"You think Light is the original Kira don't you?"

She saw actual respect shine in Beyond's red eyes as he addressed her. "This is what drew me to you Naomi. Your able to quickly put the puzzle together with very few hints. That's more than I can say for the rest of the task force."

Naomi felt her face heat up. Beyond actually complimented her. She moved closer to his bed again and took out a key from her pocket, proceeding to unlock the handcuffs from Beyond's wrist. He gingerly rubbed his wrist as she explained,"You've really proven yourself Beyond. Since you trusted me enough to tell me your secret, I trust you enough to sleep without handcuffs from now on."

"That's flattering Naomi, but didn't you use _force_ to get me to tell?"

She smiled at him and leaned down so that her head rested on his shoulder. "I still trust you. I hoped you would tell me when I ws going to die though."

He tilted his head so that it rested on hers as well and whispered,"You have nothing to worry about. You still have a long life ahead of you."

* * *

I think the ending is kind of sloppy (I'm not good at fluff/romance stuff) but this chapter turned out okay. It acts as a sidestory as I write up the next chapter, which is the university visit and Misa's capture. HAHA! Suspense!!

**-RulerofFire**


	14. Capture

**Author's Notes: **This might be the longest chapter so far so I hope you all enjoy! And Happy late Thanksgiving!

* * *

**Capture**

After getting all of the hair fibers on the duct tape off the Kira videocassettes, it was clear that the famous model, Misa Amane, was the second Kira. This information however, did not ease L's mind at all. If anything, the info made him even more cautious.

'That means if what Beyond says is true, she has the shinigami eyes. If she sees me, she'll know my name. But, when we catch her, will it matter? She wouldn't be able to give any info to Light or Kira…No, I'm not willing to take the risk. I don't know any other way to approach this situation though. Unless…'

The detective looked to where his opposite was playing an intense game of chess with Naomi. The rest of the task force having gone downstairs to get some lunch.

'Beyond can go in my stead. He wouldn't mind the risk and with his eyes, he'll be able to tell us if Miss Amane truly is the second Kira.'

L watched the chess game for a few moments before finally addressing the ex-criminal. "Beyond, would you like to do me a favor?"

"Not right now, but I'm sure I can later."

"Tomorrow I need you to go to Light's university posing as me. You should have no trouble with that."

Beyond didn't even look up, to busy concentrating on his next move. Naomi however, looked over to L and asked, "Why do you need Beyond to pose as you?"

L looked back towards the evidence they had collected. "We'll be apprehending Light's girlfriend, Misa Amane, and holding her here for interrogation."

"Of course, what L doesn't say is that he's scared that Miss Amane will find out his true name and somehow use it against him. She being the second Kira and all."

"And the second Kira has shinigami eyes…" Naomi pondered out loud.

"Exactly. So, he sends the criminal out to risk his life and capture the phony Kira." Beyond might have looked annoyed, but his voice had held a certain smugness to it, seemingly proud to have the honor of capturing Light's 'eyes'.

"Think what you want Beyond, but your doing me a tremendous favor."

"Whatever. Oh, and Naomi?"

"Hmm?"

"Checkmate."

* * *

Walking around campus and talking with Kiyome Takada was one of those rare times that Light was actually happy. No Kira, no L, just him and Kiyome having intelligent conversation. His moment of relaxation was shattered though, when he looked up ahead and saw Ryuzaki crouched on one of the benches, reading what looked like a manga. When the couple came closer, Ryuzaki looked up and smiled, waving a greeting to them.

"Light, fancy seeing you here. How's it going?"

For a moment, Light wondered what Ryuzaki was really doing at the university, but came back to reality in time to ask Kiyome to excuse them. When she was out of earshot, Ryuzaki apologized. "Sorry if I interrupted anything."

Light moved his suspicious thoughts to the back of his mind and happily replied, "No big deal, though I'm a bit surprised to see you here Ryuzaki. You haven't been around campus for a while."

"Well, the other day you did say that I should visit the university again sometime so, here I am."

Light smiled politely but inside, his suspicions surfaced again. 'Sure I asked him to come visit, but I didn't think he'd actually do it. No matter, he'll die soon enough."

"Oh and by the way Light, I instructed the team to assume you are Kira if I died within the next few days. Just thought you should know."

Light stood shocked on the outside, fuming on the inside. 'Dammit! I can't kill him now! Now what?...No, stay focused. I can still kill him. I just need to learn his name and then I can kill him whenever I see fit.'

"Hey Light, want to go down to the cafeteria and have some cake?" Ryuzaki got up and slipped his shoes on. Light still had a dumbfound look on his face, but regained his composure quickly. "Uh, sure."

"Great! I've been craving some strawberry shortcake."

"Well, let's hope they have it."

The two of them took a few steps before a loud, girly voice rang out, "LIGHT!!!"

Both men turned around in time to see a young blond girl with big blue eyes run up to them. She looked to Light with longing eyes.

"Hi Light! I had a photo shoot just down the road and I thought I'd stop by and see you!"

Light inwardly groaned. "That's great Misa." 'You IDIOT! If L sees us together…wait, this is perfect! With her eyes, she'll be able to see L's name. L, you made a big mistake coming here today.'

"Misa Amane?" Light looked over to see Ryuzaki staring intently at Misa. "The famous model?"

"Y-yes. Are you one of Light's friends?" This guy's stare was making her uncomfortable. When she looked above his head to see who he was, she was greeted with the name 'Beyond Birthday', but no lifespan. Before she could ponder the meaning of this, Light stepped in between her and the strange man.

"Yes, this is my friend Hideki Ryuga. Can you believe that he has the same name as the famous pop star?"

Misa looked over Light's shoulder to the still staring Ryuga. 'Hideki Ruyga? That's not what I'm seeing, so it must be an alias. But why can't I see his lifespan? I should be able to see that. What does this mean?'

Underneath his blank face, Beyond was smiling triumphantly. 'Misa Amane, you really are the second Kira. I can't see your lifespan and I know you can't see mine. Interesting isn't it?'

The awkward silence was broken by a fangirlish squeal. "Oh my gosh LOOK! It's the model Misa Amane!"

In no time, a group of students were gathered around the three and asking for Misa's autograph. When Misa turned around to greet someone, Ryuzaki saw his opportunity and reached for her phone. Unfortunately, someone in the crowd pushed him forward, resulting in…

"AAAHH! No way! Someone just touched my butt!"

It was Ryuzaki's turn to stare dumbfounded as fifteen sets of eyes were suddenly on him.

"Umm, this is unacceptable! This is a serious crime and mark my words, I will find the one responsible and make sure they're properly punished."

Despite her uneasiness towards him, Misa giggled at his antics. "Your funny Ryuga."

Moments later, another voice filled the air, this one being angry instead of excited. "Misa Misa! Your going to be late for your photo shoot if you don't hurry! Now come on!" Misa's manager grabbed her by the arm and started to drag her away. Misa looked over her shoulder and waved one last goodbye to Light.

"So Light, how about that cake?" 'Wait for it…'

"Uh, sure. You go on ahead though. I have to go to the restroom."

'Perfect' "Suit yourself." As Ryuzaki began walking away from Light in the opposite direction, he grinned to himself. This was way too easy. 'As soon as we get a confession from the second Kira, Light will fall soon after. Heh, to see the look on the boy's face-' His mental conversation with himself was cut short when his pocket started to ring. He took the phone out of his pocket and held it between his thumb and index finger, just staring at it as it continued to ring. 'Hmm, didn't think he'd try and contact her that fast. Oh well.'

He flipped the phone open and pressed it to his ear. "Hello? Hellooo?"

"Um, Ryuzaki?"

He turned around to see Light standing behind him looking slightly annoyed.

"I think that's Misa's phone. She must've dropped it so I'll give it back to her okay?"

Ryuzaki nodded and handed the phone back. He turned back around to keep walking to the cafeteria. 'Any second now…'

Another ring, this time from his cell phone, told him that Mogi and his team had succeeded in capturing Misa. 'Time for Light to learn the truth.'

"Just so you know Light, Misa has been charged and taken in for questioning due to the evidence clearly pointing to her being the second Kira. Naturally, you will be questioned too so, be prepared." Ryuzaki was practically basking in the expression of utter shock that adorned Light's face. The plan had worked and the second Kira had been captured. Light would soon follow. 'I believe I have earned the right to gloat.'

Ryuzaki stalked over to Light and got close enough so no one in the vicinity could hear them. He grinned wickedly and said, "Tough luck boy. Your plan is falling right through your fingers. It won't be long now before you're convicted of being Kira."

Light stood his ground and angrily yelled, "I'm _NOT _Kira! Stop talking like you know me inside and out!"

Ryuzaki got out of his constant slouch and straightened to his full height, being exactly eye level with Light. He grabbed the startled boy by his shirt collar and grit his teeth. Even while cornered, the boy was still an overconfident brat.

"Don't try pulling that 'innocent' bullshit on me. I _know _your Kira, and you want to know how I know?" His eyes suddenly flashed red and Light immediately understood. Ryuzaki had the shinigami eyes. "I can't see your lifespan. I'm sure your little girlfriend told you all about the shinigami eyes, so I'm not going to stand here and play stupid mind games with you." He roughly released Light's shirt and began to walk off towards where Light _had _been going.

"Oh, and if you haven't figured it out yet, I'm NOT L."

It was when he said that, that light realized he had never noticed the L look-alike standing in the room with them all the time. It seemed he always managed to slink away before Light started asking questions. But then, if that wasn't L, then who was he?

The imposter continued walking forward, casually calling back, "Just call me Rue. Rue Ryuzaki."

* * *

"Excellent work Beyond. I'm not surprised that you were able to do it but nevertheless, good work." As much as L hated giving the criminal credit, he had managed to distract Light long enough for Mogi's team to come in and capture Misa.

"Yeah yeah, hold the autographs till later. So, what's going to happen now? Light's the kind of person who'll try and wiggle his way out of this mess somehow and judging by the way Misa was all over Light, I doubt she'll willingly confess anything to us about anything he might be planning."

Naomi stepped up next to Beyond. "He's right. How are we going to get them to confess?"

L regarded both of them for a few more seconds before leaning down and pressing a button on the table. The image displayed of Misa being strapped to a metal table while standing upright made Naomi gasp in shock and made Beyond start to gape in awe.

"Well L, I didn't know you had it in you. Keeping the poor girl tied up and locked away makes you one step closer to stooping to my level."

L glared at him. "I'm not anywhere near your level. What I'm doing," he pointed to the screen, "is merely interrogation and the only way we'll get any info out of her. Your crimes were out of spite towards me. My methods are all for justice."

Despite being told off by L, Beyond smirked at him, almost as if he was proud of the detective. Naomi only sighed at the silent exchange.

'You two are more alike than you know. Or would like to admit.'

* * *

Think of this as a late Thanksgiving present. I finished writing it in between bites of pie. Next chapter coming soon!

**-RulerofFire**


	15. Guilty until Proven Innocent

**Author's Notes: **Despite how long I made this chapter, I don't like it that much. Everyone else that looked at it said it was good, but personally I think its rushed (again T_T) Oh well. On with the story!

* * *

**Guilty Until Proven Innocent**

Ever since Misa Amane's capture, Beyond and L had spent every waking moment watching the television screen, waiting for the second Kira to finally confess who the REAL Kira was, even if they both already knew the answer. The other officers needed to hear the truth for themselves. Unfortunately, Misa never revealed anything of major importance and kept silent most of the time.  
It was during the third day of confinement that something finally happened. Misa opened her mouth, but instead of confessing anything, she started demanding the team to kill her. When she was denied, she attempted to bite her tongue, to which L ordered Watari to stop her. Once gagged, she hung her head and started crying, occasionally shaking her head as if saying 'No'.

"This seems to be too much for the poor girl to take." Aizawa stated while crossing his arms and glancing disapprovingly at L.

"Yeah, I don't think I would be able to last this long if I was in her position." Matsuda added.

'It's only been three days Matsuda.' Beyond mentally rolled his eyes. 'This is nothing. Still, it looked as if she wasn't talking to us directly…is there something else in the room with her?'

Misa had now started nodding her head and after a few seconds of silence, a strand of her hair moved as if someone had smoothed it back.

"Did you see that?" Naomi whispered suddenly appearing behind the two crouched figures. "Her hair just moved on its own."

L nodded in agreement and watched with wide eyes as Misa's head began to rise again. Before anyone could ponder what was happening on the other side of the screen, they were startled when Beyond jumped up from his seat and got up close to the TV, a look of disbelief on his face. Everyone started to ask about his behavior, but their questions fell on deaf ears.  
'Wh-What's going on?? Her lifespan…it just…reappeared! That's not possible…that means she's no longer Kira. She's a normal girl again. But, how-'

He was knocked back to reality when a pillow flew into the back of his head and his face collided with the TV. Once he recovered, he looked over to where Naomi held another pillow just in case and the rest of the team was crowding around him determined to get some answers.

"Okay, ever since you came here, you've been acting secretive and shady!" Aizawa confronted him, having just about enough of Beyond's 'spacing out' moments. "Tell us what is going on or else I'll-"

"Mr. Stalker?"

All the tension in the room quickly dissipated as everyone looked back towards the TV screen and saw Misa moving here head around nervously.

"Please Mr. Stalker, let me go. I promise I won't tell anyone!"

"Stalker? Where did that come from?" Aizawa's attention was no longer on the still shocked Beyond.

"You know, your video isn't going to sell if it's just me standing here. Please let me go! I promise I'll behave!" Misa's pleading tone did not sway any of them in the slightest. L pushed the button in front of him and spoke to Misa in the garbled voice everyone had heard in the beginning of the investigation.

"Misa Amane, do you know why you're here?"

"I'm here because you kidnapped me right?"

"You're here because you are currently under suspicion of being the second Kira."

"What?! I'm not Kira! I mean, I know I'm grateful to Kira for all he's done for me, but I'm _not_ Kira!"

"She's right…" Beyond whispered low enough that only L caught it. "She's not Kira. But how…?"

"Mr. Stalker please! I-I have to go to the bathroom!"

"You went 4 minutes ago. I'm sure you can hold it in for awhile longer."

"Please it's the only time you'll untie me. I know! You can watch me! That's what you want isn't it, you PERVERT!"

L leaned slightly forward in his chair and pressed his thumb harder against his lips. "I'm a…pervert?"

Quiet snickering next to him indicated that Beyond had come out of his shocked state and had unfortunately heard the last part of Misa's brash statement. Instead of turning to glare at the immature man, L pressed forward with the questions, trying to get to the bottom of why Misa was acting clueless. Was Beyond correct in his assumption that Misa was not Kira anymore?  
L stopped with his relentless questioning and mental torture on Misa and asked Matsuda for his cell phone. After a few rings, Mogi picked up on the other end.

"Mogi, did Misa resist at all when you apprehended her?"

Mogi paused to try and remember what her capture had been like. "No, she actually seemed pretty willing, almost as if she was silently admitting she was the second Kira."

"Thank you Mogi." As he hung up Matsuda's phone, his own phone started ringing in his pocket. "Ah, perfect timing. It's Light."

After nearly ten seconds on the phone, L hung up again and announced Light's arrival soon.

'If Misa's lifespan is gone, will Light's be too?' Beyond couldn't help but wonder what he was going to see once Light arrived.

After nearly ten minutes of hearing Misa call L a stalker and a pervert, Beyond was growing impatient.  
'The boy is planning something I'm sure. Probably taking his time coming up with an appropriate cover up story.' His mind was about to berate Light further, but a sudden knock on the door stopped him. Everyone held baited breath as Matsuda allowed Light entrance into the room. Misa's surveillance had already been turned off prior to him entering.

'Well, what do you know. He still has no lifespan. That must mean he's still Kira. But what exactly is going on with Misa?'

There was a tense silence in the room before Light finally spoke up. "Ryuzaki…I might…be Kira."

Gasping was heard throughout the room as the other officers took in what Light had just said. Chief Yagami's face revealed more than just shock however.

"No Light!" He yelled while shaking his son by the shoulders." Don't say things like that! Your not-!"

"It's okay dad. I mean, to be honest, lately I've been thinking about how much better the world would be without criminals. If I can think like that…then subconsciously, I might be Kira."

When the Chief went in an uproar again, L glanced at Beyond. Both exchanged unsatisfied looks and looked back to where Matsuda was claiming that Light couldn't be Kira because of the twenty-four hour surveillance of the household.

"It's true we had cameras around the Yagami household, but since we were shorthanded at the time, we couldn't track him _every_ hour of the day." Aizawa reasoned.

"I want to prove to you that I'm not Kira. Please Ryuzaki, put me in solitary confinement until you're absolutely _certain _that I'm not Kira."

L took a sip of his tea before answering. "The arrangement has already been taken care of. You will have no contact with the outside world and will be monitored at all times."

Light nodded. "Alright. And Ryuzaki? I need you to promise me that you won't let me out no matter how much I beg or for whatever condition I'm in."

"You have my word."

After stripping Light down to his undershirt and fitting him with soundproof headphones and a blindfold, Aizawa was ready to take Light down to the holding cell.

"Aizawa wait!"

The officer turned to see Beyond jumping off the couch and walking towards him.

"_I'll _escort Light to the cell."

"What? Ryuzaki-"

"It's alright. Let him take Light."

Reluctantly, and with a small protest from the Chief, Aizawa backed off and let Beyond take Light's arm in a much firmer grip than what he had used. When the two had left the room, Naomi turned to L.

"Are you sure about this? Beyond doesn't even like Light."

After yet another sip of tea, L glanced towards her. "I'm quite sure. Beyond has his _own_ way of interrogation and I'm very interested in the outcome."

After hearing this, the other officers sighed. The great detective L was just as crazy as Beyond.

* * *

Light had noticed the change of pressure on his arm almost immediately and assumed that it was his father who had just wanted to be with his son one last time before he was locked away.  
What Light didn't expect was the blindfold and headset coming off so soon and a pair of angry red eyes boring into him.

"You can't lie forever Light. I _know _you're Kira and it'll only be a matter of time before you're caught."

Light stood unimpressed as he returned Beyond's glare. "I'm NOT Kira. And what evidence would there be against me if I was?"

Beyond snarled and pushed Light up against the wall. He put his arm to Light's throat and whispered, "The only evidence right now is my eyes. But since no one else can see what I see, excluding your girlfriend, the next best thing would be how you kill. Once that's found out, your as good as DEAD." He was gradually pushing his arm harder against Light's throat.

Even though Light continued to keep his cool, on the inside, he was actually starting to fret. He saw pure, murderous truth in the red eyes of the L-look alike.  
'He could kill me right here…Rue Ryuzaki, I know what your capable of. You're the murderer from the Waro Nignyo Murderers in Los Angeles. The fact that you're not dead obviously means you had used an alias, but the fact that L would work alongside a murderer like you…ack! Is he…really…going to kill me?!'

As Light started gasping for air, Beyond suddenly let go and punched Light hard in the stomach. The boy doubled over and let out a chocked cough.

"You can't…prove anything…you low-life…criminal!"

Beyond snarled again, grabbed Light's throat once more and slammed him harder into the wall than he had before.

"Listen you. I may be a criminal, but I'm _not _a coward! I don't sit back and watch as the world slowly destroys itself. My murders were carried out for a _very_ good reason. I had a _purpose._ You…you have a _fantasy._ No one can be a 'god'! The only thing you are is a serial killer. In other words," Beyond leaned in closer," You're no better than me."

Beyond's words stung Light like a thousand knives. But instead of pushing the criminal over-the-edge any further, he remained silent and turned the other way. Beyond, satisfied that he got his point across, pushed Light towards the cell door once more. Before they were in the cameras range though, Beyond stopped Light one more time. He stood in front of Light and raised his hand so that his palm was parallel to Light's chest.

"You know, it's not that hard to induce a heart attack. All I need to do is push my hand forward with enough force to stop your heart. Simple, yet effective. Next time you say you're not Kira to my face, I'll make sure it's the last thing you ever say to me."

With that final remark, Beyond pushed Light into the cell and locked the door.

"A word of caution," Beyond pointed to the makeshift bed. "I know what prison beds feel like. If you know what's good for you, you'd be better sleeping on the floor." As Beyond turned and started walking away, he called back one last time, "Just some advice from one criminal to another."

Once the door closed, Light immediately began to formulate a new plan.

'The day that L dies, your death will not be far behind Rue Ryuzaki.'

* * *

I always wondered why light was never on the bed in the anime. Don't expect any updates until after winter break so, I guess this is an early Christmas present for you all!! Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays to you all!!!

**-RulerofFire**


End file.
